1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novelty sports hat that has a three-dimensional configuration indicative of a sports team insignia.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Logo sports caps are known from U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,159 that show a sports logo sewn onto the front side of the cap. A ball cap with replaceable pennant panels is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,120.
While the conventional sports logo cap and ball cap with replaceable pennant panels seem suitable for sports fans who want their hats to designate their favorite teams, the two-dimensional representation of the logo does not stand out when viewed from a distance and may not be easily distinguishable from hats with two-dimensional representation of logos of other teams when viewed from afar.
Conventional novelty hats include disclosure of those that use three-dimensional configurations that are either humorous (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,070 that gives the appearance of a ski pole passing through the wearer's head or U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,821 that simulates a fried egg) or cute (U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,918 that show animals whose limbs or extremities may be moved with a rope pull, e.g., a skunk, a bird, a turtle and a dog head).
It is desirable to combine features of novelty hats and sports logo hats in such a manner that the sports logo is easily recognized from a distance and readily distinguishable from other sports logos of other hats. It is further desirable to manufacture the sports logo configuration in three-dimensional form so that the configuration does not cause injury to others while the hat is worn.